stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Digital Ally 400
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 12 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Kansas Speedway in Kansas City, Kansas | Course_mi = 1.5 | Course_km = 2.4 | Distance_mi = 406.5 | Distance_laps = 271 | Distance_km = 650.4 | Scheduled_mi = 400.5 | Scheduled_laps = 267 | Scheduled_km = 644.542 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kevin Harvick | Pole_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Pole_Time = 30.131 | Most_Driver = Kevin Harvick | Most_Team = Stewart-Haas Racing | Most_laps = 105 | Car = 2 | First_Driver = Brad Keselowski | First_Team = Team Penske | Network = FS1 | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | Ratings = 2.177 million | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2) and Mike Bagley (3 & 4) }} The 2019 Digital Ally 400 is a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on May 11, 2019, at Kansas Speedway in Kansas City, Kansas. Contested over 271 laps -- extended from 267 laps due to an overtime finish, on the 1.5 mile (2.4 km) asphalt speedway, it was the 12th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Brad Keselowski won the race, his third of the season and 30th career victory overall. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] Kansas Speedway is a tri-oval race track in Kansas City, Kansas. It was built in 2001 and hosts two annual NASCAR race weekends. The NTT IndyCar Series also raced there until 2011. The speedway is owned and operated by the International Speedway Corporation. Entry list Practice First practice Aric Almirola was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 30.311 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Kurt Busch was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 30.383 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Kevin Harvick scored the pole for the race with a time of 30.131 and a speed of . Qualifying results * Eleven cars failed post-qualifying inspection and started at the rear, including 5 of the top 8 qualifiers (Nos. 10, 41, 9, 19, 42, 13, 22, 34, 00, 46, 66). NASCAR.com|date=2019-05-11|website=Official Site Of NASCAR|language=en-US|access-date=2019-05-12}} Race Stage 1 NASCAR scheduled a competition caution for lap 30 due to overnight rains on the racetrack. Harvick took the green flag and began building a lead. His 4.5-second advantage disappeared when they brought out the caution after he led every lap from the start. Harvick restarted in 10th as nine drivers only took two tires on their stop. He was the first of those who changed all 4 Goodyears during the stop. Harvick drove back to the lead in 15 laps and won the Stage going away. Stage 2 The race returned to green on Lap 87 with Kurt Busch(1) in the lead, which he captured with a two-tire stop. Harvick restarted in 2nd. Five laps later Harvick was back in the lead. Green flag pit stops began with 40 laps to go in the Stage. After everyone made stops, Chase Elliott(9) was in the lead. Adjustments made by Harvick’s crew hurt the handling of his car. He finished the stage in 2nd, as Elliott took the green and white checkered flag. The Final Stage Harvick again beat everyone off pit road after the Stage ending pit stops. Ryan Blaney(12) moved up to 2nd with a two-tire change. Erik Jones(20), Alex Bowman(88), and Kyle Busch(18) round out the top 5 for the Final Stage restart. Elliott had a slight issue with the right rear tire costing him several positions on pit road, he restarts 7th. Harvick quickly moved out to a two-second lead. However, trouble struck with 90 laps to go. Complaining of an issue with the right front he brought the car to pit road with 88 laps to go. His crew changed the right side tires and removed a large piece of plastic wrap from the air duct on the left front. The stop dropped Harvick from the lead lap. New Leader The last three weeks must have seemed like a dream for Bowman. Three second-place Stage finishes and 2nd at both Talladega and Dover. He inherited the lead from Harvick and stretched it out to four seconds over Kyle Busch. Final green flag pit stops started with 55 laps to go. Ryan Newman(6) entered pit road with 50 laps to go. During his stop, a tire escaped the attention of his crew and rolled into the tri-oval grass forcing NASCAR to bring out the caution. As pit stops were still in process, some of the leaders were caught a lap down. After caution flag pit stops, the lucky dog went to Kyle Larson(42) and the lap down cars took the wave-around opportunity. Kyle Busch exited the pits with the lead. Unfortunately for Kyle he drove through too many pit stalls when entering his pit and was penalized sending him to the rear of the field. Restart Bowman moved to the front, followed by Elliott, Ricky Stenhouse Jr.(17), Chris Buescher(37), and Tyler Reddick(31). The green flag waved with 38 laps to the finish and Elliott immediately jumped into the lead. Followed closely by Bowman and Stenhouse. Another Caution Blaney had a tire explode with 28 laps to go. Debris on the track brought out another caution. Drivers at the end of the lead lap pitted, while the leaders stayed out. Harvick earned the luck dog by being the first car a lap down and returned to the lead lap making it 14 cars racing for the win. Elliott and Bowman bring the field to green with 23 to go. They ran side-by-side for the entire lap as the pack spread out three and four wide behind them. Stenhouse went three-wide for the lead and took it away from Bowman. But not for long, as the battle for 3rd on back raged, Bowman took the front spot back. With 15 to go, it was Bowman, Keselowski, and Jones nose to tail. They began to encounter lapped traffic with 12 to go. Seven laps from the finish Keselowski made a pass for the lead. Jones also managed to get past Bowman. And Another Caution With four laps to go, Matt DiBenedetto’s(95) engine expired and the caution waved again, sending the race to overtime. Just like the last yellow flag, cars at the end of the lead lap pitted and the leaders stayed out. Keselowski, Jones, Bowman, Jimmie Johnson(48), and Chase Elliott lead the pack to the green-white-checkered flag finish. Overtime Keselowski took a one-car lead into Turn 1. As drivers scrambled for position behind him, he drove off to the win. Bowman finished 2nd for the 3rd week in a row. Bowman holds the unfortunate distinction of having finished in every position (2nd through 40th) except 1st during his Cup career. The way he’s driven the past few races, that 1st victory can be too far off. Stage results Stage One Laps: 80 Stage Two Laps: 80 Final stage results Stage Three Laps: 107 Race statistics * Lead changes: 23 among 12 different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 7 for 41 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 3 hours, 6 minutes and 9 seconds * Average speed: Media Television Fox Sports covered their ninth race at the Kansas Speedway. Mike Joy, three-time Kansas winner Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip called in the booth for the race. Jamie Little, Regan Smith and Matt Yocum handled the action on pit road for the television side. Radio MRN had the radio call for the race which was also simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Alex Hayden, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace called the race in the booth when the field raced through the tri-oval. Dave Moody covered the race from the Sunoco spotters stand outside turn 2 when the field is racing through turns 1 and 2. Mike Bagley called the race from a platform outside turn 4. Jason Toy, Kim Coon, and Steve Post worked pit road for the radio side. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Category:2019 in sports in Kansas Category:2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Category:May 2019 sports events in the United States Category:NASCAR races at Kansas Speedway